So there
by JC HOYT
Summary: What if Beca didn't yell at Jesse during her fight with Aubrey. Beca/Jesse Fluff.


**Another Beca/Jesse fluff piece. I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

The Bellas were about to perform at the semi-finals. They watched the Footnotes perform from the side of the stage. They were killing it. Beca watched, completely dismayed.

"It's over, there's no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles" Amy said.

The group watched them perform discouraged, no one had seen this coming. They expected their only real competition to be the Trebles.

"The top two teams go to the finals, we just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly like we rehearsed we will get there" Aubrey said trying to pep them up for their performance. No one else looked convinced.

They took the stage and began their same played out routine. There was no excitement in the crowd.

Beca knew they were in trouble and wracked her brain for a fix. She glanced to the side where the Footnotes were watching and saw their leader mockingly swaying along to their lame song.

This is it, she thought. If something wasn't done then the Bellas season was over, she knew they wouldn't advance and God help her she wanted it, not just for herself but also for her new found group of crazy girlfriends who had wormed their way into her heart.

While Aubrey was singing, Beca broke off and started singing Bulletproof beautifully. The rest of the Bellas were caught off guard and it clearly showed on their faces.

Aubrey looked as if her head might explode and stared at Beca with a death glare but it did not deter Beca.

Once they regrouped for Eternal Flame, Beca rejoined their regular act.

Once they exited the stage Aubrey was practically chasing Beca down ready to confront her for the changed set.

"What the hell Beca?, Were you trying to screw us up?" she demanded.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, not understanding why Aubrey couldn't see how much their routine really sucked.

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show!" Aubrey spat out.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn't noticed everyone pretty much dozed off during our set" Beca explained.

"Its not your job to decide what we do and how we do it, why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation" Aubrey said.

Beca scanned the group, noticing that they all avoided her gaze.

"Amy?" she asked hopefully, considering Fat Amy her closest friend in the bunch. Fat Amy even confided in Beca that she and Bumper have been hooking up since Aca-Initiation night and Beca had kept the secret, although she was horrified by it.

Fat Amy looked at her once called upon "It was cool" she said supportively "But it did take us all a bit by surprise" she agreed.

"Yeah a lot by surprise" Aubrey added.

Fat Amy sighed and scrunched her face up and held her fingers out indicating a little bit.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella" Aubrey said icily.

"Aubrey don't" Chloe said, trying to stop her before she went too far. Chloe was in complete agreement with Beca that things needed to change but she still didn't dare to go against Aubrey.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right?" Beca said rescuing Chloe so she wouldn't be included in Aubrey's wrath.

Aubrey glared at Beca "Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're hooking up with Jesse"

"Whoa Whoa Aubrey, calm down we're not hooking up I swear" Jesse confirmed, trying to pacify Aubrey. He couldnt help trying to help Beca not only because he was completely in love with her but also because thats just the kind of guy he is.

Beca's head snapped around to him at the sound of his voice.

He watched her, bracing himself for her to bite his head off like she had done at the police station. She opened her mouth to say something to him but thought better of it and turned her attention back to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, you're a psycho control freak, we would have lost either way because of you. You!, not me!" Beca hissed at her.

She turned to go and walked up to Jesse, grabbing his shirt into her fists and pulling him down to her. She put one hand on his neck and kissed him full on the mouth hard. He was initially so shocked that he didn't react. She brought her other hand to his cheek as she deepened the kiss. Finally he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into his body as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Damnnnnnn" Fat Amy cheered until Aubrey shot her a death glare.

The Trebles were hooting and hollering behind them, whistling and making vulgar comments which came as a surprise to no one.

When they broke the kiss Beca turned to Aubrey. "That was the first time we kissed because of your stupid oath, but you were right about my toner" she said and walked out quickly before Jesse had regained his composure. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The guys came over and patted him on the back and tried to high five him which he declined.

"Beca! Beca wait" Benji said chasing after her to no avail, she hurried out of the building without looking back.

Jesse shook himself out of it and took the stage with the Trebles, although his mind was on Beca and that mindblowing kiss. He knew she was angry with Aubrey and didnt know if it was solely to piss her off or if she had really wanted to do it. He desperately hoped it was the second option, or atleast a combination of the two.

The Trebles secured their spot in the finals, to no ones surprise. The Footnotes took the other spot, shutting the Bellas out. They left heartbroken, without speaking another word to each other.

Beca went back to her dorm and put her on pajamas, girl boxers with skulls and a tee shirt and got into bed. Her emotions got the best of her and she cried for the first time in she couldn't remember how long. She was never much of a crier, she was always a tough, able to handle anything herself kind of girl. That's why she hated the slightest feeling of vulnerability.

She heard her phone chirp indicating a text. She grabbed it and felt a smile creep across her face as she saw Jesse on the screen.

"You ok?" his text said simply.

Suddenly her stomach was full of butterflies knowing they were going to talk about the kiss and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Yeah. Sorry for ambushing you like that. You guys win?" she added, hoping to change the subject.

"You can ambush me like that anytime you want" he responded with a tongue sticking out smiley which would normally make her gag but she had to admit she found kind of cute with him.

"We won. I thought you sounded great by the way. Aubrey's crazy"

"Thanks, but it's all over now I blew it, I let everyone down" she responded with an actual frown, not an emoticon.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Great" Beca thought, sighing as she got up to go to the door, expecting a mob of angry girls.

She opened the door to find Jesse standing there, holding a container of ice cream out to her to appease her.

She smiled, God he is adorable she thought.

Her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell she had been crying but he didn't want to push her, knowing she was likely to shut him out.

She took the ice cream from him and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him inside.

She plopped on the bed and opened the ice cream.

"Hold up" he said producing a bottle of chocolate syrup from his bag.

"Makes everything better" he grinned that goofy smile that melted her.

They scooted together on the bed and shared the ice cream, Jesse allowing her several bites to each of his one.

"I cant believe I even care about this, what has happened to me?" she sighed.

"Face it Bec, you've become a big softie who loves organized nerd singing and the friends she does it with" He smirked.

"Oh god, it sounds even worse out loud" she groaned and laid back on the bed covering her face with a pillow.

"The first step is acceptance" he teased and patted her thigh but removed his hand quickly realizing he was touching her bare leg and not wanting to be punched in the face.

She removed the pillow from her face and looked at him at the loss of contact between his hand and her thigh.

"So you're not even going to say anything about what happened?" she asked.

"I know better than to push you" He smiled gently.

She contemplated this for a minute. "Well, what did you think?" she asked quietly.

He raised his eyebrows "Bec, It was amazing. You know I've wanted that to happen for a while" he answered honestly.

She sat up facing him and he leaned in slowly, watching her eyes to confirm it was okay to kiss her this time. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips met softly, he moved his hand to her hip and deepened the kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair and leaned back on the bed, allowing him to lay on top of her as they engaged in their first heated make out session.


End file.
